If you love me say something!
by MewCuxie12
Summary: A short K&K oneshot about love and cold. Kinda fluffy. Really sweet.


Cuxie: Yay! My first not-pointless oneshot!

Kazune: Is it the one about me and Karin that you promised?

Cuxie: I never really promised it, but yes. It is.

Kazune: Yes!

Karin: What are you so excited about?

Kazune:...Um, I--

Cuxie: You'll find out in this fic! Onto the story!

* * *

Kazune and Karin were in the park. They were lying next to each other in the snow. It was one of those winter days where the snow glitters perfectly and everything seems magical. Of course they had a massive snowball fight and the both of them were wipped. Karin seemed to be asleep. Which probably wasn't a good idea since it was getting late and it was freezing outside. Kazune, however, was admiring Karin as she slept. He had been in love with her for some time, but didn't know how to tell her.

Kazune gently took Karin's hand in his own, only to find that it was ice-cold. He started to panic. Karin did look really pale.

"KARIN?!?" he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently. Her eyes shot open and she screamed. Kazune breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" she looked around franticly. Kazune looked down and blushed.

"You were so cold."

"...What?" Karin was officially confused. What did he mean?

"When I reached for your hand it was so cold, I..." he trailed off.

"You what?" she asked looking concerned.

"I don't know. I thought you had froze to death or something." he looked away and Karin was quiet for a moment. He knew that must of sounded stupid. If you think someone's dead you check their pulse not scream in their face.

"Listen. I--"

"I'm sorry." she interrupted.

"Huh?" It was Kazune's turn to be confused. _What does she have to be sorry about? I'm the one who woke her up._

"For worrying you. I'm sorry." she looked up into his eyes. He blushed and looked back down.

"It's okay." he whispered. It was silent for another minute until Kazune realized it was getting late. He checked his watch. 11:54. No wonder Karin had fallen asleep. He looked over at Karin. She looked as though she might collasp right then and there. Kazune let out a sigh before getting up and brushing the snow off his pants. He reached out his hand to Karin who just cocked her head at him. He rolled his eyes.

"It's getting late. We should be getting home."

"Oh. Right." Karin took his hand and stood. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as they walked out of the park hand and hand. Either Karin didn't notice they were still holding hands, or she didn't mind. Kazune on the other hand, noticed imediatly. _She didn't take her hand back? That's a good sign, though she's probably just to tired to notice._

Karin, however, was in deep thought. _He said my hand felt cold when he took it, but...why was he reaching for my hand anyway?_ She looked up at Kazune, searching his face for an answer. Instead she got a question.

"Hey, Karin? Are you cold?"

"Huh?"

"I just don't see how you couldn't be cold laying in the snow like that," he stated returning her questioning gaze with a knowing one. "So, are you cold?"

"Um, yeah. Kinda." she admitted reluctantly. She gasped as Kazune threw his coat around her and pulled her into him.

"You should've said something." he held her close sheltering her from the could. He felt her lean against him and he smiled to himself.

"I'm used to the cold." she said sadly.

"What?"

"My room is always cold at night. I just get used to it." She was staring straight ahead until..."OW!" Kazune swatted her on the head.

"If you're cold then say something!" he shouted angrily.

"I-I didn't want to bother you." Karin sniffed. Kazune looked down at her sad face and imediatly regretted hitting her. He stroked her hair gently letting her know it was okay and he was sorry. Karin blushed and was silent the rest of the trip.

When they arrived home they removed there coats and other winter apparel. Karin followed Kazune up the stairs. He got to Karin's door and hesitated before taking her hand and leading her two doors down to his own room.

"Nani? Kazune-kun?" He flicked the lights on and walked over to his bed. Karin remained rooted in her spot. "Why am I in here?"

"Because, I don't want you to freeze and you don't want to bother me then the only solution is for you to sleep in here tonight."

"O-okay."

"Shut the door behind you." Karin did as she was told and slowly made her way to Kazune's bed. They both climbed in and tried to fall asleep. Kazune was blushing like crazy. He was suprised Karin had listened to him. After all, if she really didn't want to she would've said something, right? He was drifting off to sleep when he felt something shaking. Was it him or was the bed vibrating? He turned over and saw it was Karin. She was shivering.

Kazune let out an irritated sigh. "Karin," he whispered. _If you're cold say something. Idiot._ He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He rested his head on top of hers and was about to go to sleep when...

"Kazune-kun? What are you doing?"

Kazune's eyes shot open. _She was awake?! _He blushed deeply and stuttered.

"I-I'm sorry...I...I thought you were cold." He started to let go off her but she grabbed his hands and pulled them back around her.

"I was. Thank you." she said quietly.

"S-sure Karin. But how many times do I have to tell you," he started. "If you're cold say something.

"Kazune-kun?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Why do you care about me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked looking down at her.

"I mean. Well, you always worry about me and ask if I'm ok. You don't even like for me to be a little cold. Why do you care so much?" Kazune pulled her closer to him. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear.

"I care because I love you, Karin."

She froze. Had she heard him right? _He loves me? Kazune-kun...loves...?_ Karin shifted in his arms so that she was facing him. She looked up into his crystal-blue eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" she looked hopeful.

"Of course I do." he said gazing lovingly at her.

"Kazune-kun!" she wrapped her arms tightly around him and snuggled into him. "I love you too!"

Finally! He had waited a long time to hear her say that. He had also been waiting a long time for something else. Can you guess what?

Kazune cupped Karin's chin in his hand. He looked longingly at her before leaning down and kissing her gently, then passionately. Karin kissed back intensly enjoying the feel of Kazune's lips on hers. They kissed for what seemed like hours before falling asleep in each other's arms. Both happy being with the one they loved.

* * *

Cuxie: I think that turned out well. What about you guys?

Kazune&Karin:(making out.)

Cuxie: Heehee! I think it left an impression. R&R people. Remember, this is my first real oneshot so go easy on me!


End file.
